1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrodeposition. In another aspect, the invention relates to electrodeposition employing polymers prepared by a new method in aqueous medium. More particularly, this invention relates to the polymerization of dienes in the presence of a salt of an adduct of an unsaturated carboxylic acid or anhydride and a drying oil.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,437 discloses polymers of butadiene prepared in the presence of aqueous medium containing the salt of an adduct of a drying oil and an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid or anhydride such as maleic anhydride. These polymers are prepared in the presence of a water-soluble salt-forming free radical polymerization catalyst; and, although they are excellent resinous vehicles for many coating applications such as dip or spray coating, they are unfortunately not suitable for use in electrodeposition. The salt-forming catalyst affects the conductivity of the bath, causing the polymers to coat out at high voltages which destroys film continuity.
The present invention provides polymers which form smooth continuous films on electrocoating.